


Playing Super

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Steve have some kinky sex. ;)</p>
<p>(Commissioned artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Super

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonilicious/gifts).



> Requested by Moonilicious.


End file.
